nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pet Flu/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the Max & Duke episode, "The Pet Flu". Episode Act I (Intro) (We fade into an exterior shot of Max's apartment during winter. We cut to a close-up of a box of tissues on the floor, where many used tissues are laying next to it. A loud sneeze, then a sniffle can be heard in the background.) Text: THE PET FLU (We see a hand reach for the tissue box and pull out a tissue. We then pan up to the couch where Max's owner Katie is resting. Her face looks tired, as evident by her red eyes, her nose has turned red as well, and she has a puke bucket being held on her stomach.) Text: Written by RICK BREAULT (We pan down to Max laying on his bed, listening to the groans of his ailing owner. He looks like he hasn't slept in days, and you can tell by the ruffled-up state of his fur.) Text: Directed by BRUNO CHAUFFARD and GLENN MCCOY (Max looks up at Katie with clear sorrow in his eyes and sighs, watching her slowly fall asleep. We then cut to the windowsill of Gidget's apartment, where we see Gidget partially come up to frame. We cut back to Max in his bed, where he hears the call of a familiar voice.) Gidget: (off-screen) Max! (Max gets up and walks slowly to the window, turning to see Gidget, sitting in front of her windowsill. Using what remains of his strength, he manages to open the window with his left paw.) Max: (feebly) Hey Gidget. Gidget: (groggily) Hey Max. (We cut to a closer shot of Gidget on her windowsill; she looks no better than Max. Her fur is a mess, her eyes are bloodshot and her nose has mucus dripping from the nostrils.) Max: Woah, Gidget! You don't look so good! Gidget: Yeah... (coughs) I'm not feeling too good either. You? Max: (groans) Where do I even begin? I haven't been able to sleep for hours! My eyes are all gunked up, and worse... (slumps down) it hurts to keep myself standing on four feet! (moans) And you? Gidget: (gags) Urk... I'm no better. My eyes are in pain, it hurts to speak, and I feel like I'm gonna toss a sidewalk pizz— (gags harder) Okay, note to self: now is NOT a good time to mention food! (chokes back vomit) Max: Aww, you poor thing! Katie's been sick since last night and I think she might have passed it on to me. It's either that or she may have left her window open. I know how she loves the fresh air of New York. Gidget: (giggles a bit) Stop, you're gonna make me laugh, and that would not be a good idea right now... (cheeks puff out for a brief second) Yeah, my owners are feeling off-color too. As a matter of fact, they're so sick they had to go to the hospital, leaving me to watch TV. (grins slightly) Max: (voice fades) Lucky you. Gidget: Well, I'm gonna hit the couch. Max: Well, hope you feel better soon! Gidget: Thanks. Merry Christmas. Max: (waves wearily) Merry Christmas. (shuts the window) (Gidget leaps off the windowsill and crawls onto the couch, turning on the TV before laying on her side.) Gidget: (sighs) Sick on Christmas Eve. (Cut to Max crawling back to his head and laying down) Max: (sighs) Sick on Christ— (Smash cut to a close-up of Chloe's tired, baggy eyes) Chloe: —mas Eve. (We cut to an exterior shot of Chloe laying on the floor of her apartment, letting out a very long groan. Her fur is equally messy as Gidget's and some saliva appears to be smeared all over her mouth.) Chloe: Oouaghh... (turns to her side, moving her paws down to her stomach) Oh, good Lord. And to think I finally let myself go... (gags) N-no... I gotta... fight this. (struggles to get back up on her feet) Must... get back... up... on four... feet! Nnnggh!! (falls on her front) Aaugh! (pants) Oh, it's no use! It hurts just moving one inch! (tilts her head) I deserve this... (Chloe looks up at the window and sees the snow falling outside, smiling a bit.) Chloe: Aww... look at the snow. This... I g-gotta see! (Chloe manages to flip over on her stomach and use the strength in her aching body to crawl towards the window, panting and groaning in anguish all the while. We then cut to atop the windowsill, where we see Chloe's paws trying to grab onto the surface. After a couple of failed attempts, she manages to grab it and pull herself upwards.) Chloe: (straining in pain) NNNNNGGGHH!!! (Chloe pulls herself onto the surface and turns her attention to the window. From outside, snow is falling outside the stairs of the apartment building. She looks amazed as tears of joy stream down her face.) Chloe: (sniffles) So beautiful... I... I never realized the true beauty of Mother Nature... (uses a paw to wipe a tear from her eye) I'm never overeating again! (Suddenly, her stomach growls, signaling she's about to throw up.) Chloe: Oh, no. (slaps a paw on her mouth) Mhn! (attempts to get down from the counter) I'm going to puke! (falls off and hits the floor off-screen with a loud thud; speaks in a muffled tone) Ow. (We cut to the bedroom of Norman's apartment. Lying in bed is Norman's owner; his nose is red and leaking with mucus, his hair is a mess and he has tissues lying in the tabletop next to his bed. Inside the hamster cage, Norman is laying on his side, groaning in agony with bloodshot eyes.) Norman: Ohh... sick on Christmas Eve. Oh, the irony. (gags, cheeks puff out) Mmh! (swallows his vomit) Ugh... (Norman looks over at his owner, the latter of whom also gags and covers his mouth briefly before leaning over to his trash can to let loose. Norman smiles slightly.) Norman: (gives off a small chuckle) Look at us: two of a kind. (gags again) (Norman gets up and begins covering his mouth as his cheeks puff out again, gagging all the while. Eventually, he manages to swallow the contents of his stomach back down and sighs in relief. He looks up at the vent shaft, then turns to his sick owner, who has finished emptying his stomach and is now falling asleep.) Norman: Whew. Now's my chance. (Norman opens the door of his cage and climbs out before closing it again, hoping to cover his tracks. He then leaps up to the vent cover, which drops itself open, giving him a chance to explore the vents.) Norman: Not even a silly little flu outbreak is enough to stop me! (Norman is caught off-guard by a loud, echoey retching noise.) Norman: Woah! Good thing that wasn't me! (chuckles, then gags) Mmh!! (swallows his vomit once again) (Back in Max's apartment, we see Katie loudly throwing up into her puke bucket as a distraught Max watches on.) Max: Poor Katie, sick as... well, me. (Duke appears as he walks over to talk to Max.) Duke: What's with her? Max: Katie's been sick since last night. She's been coughing, vomiting, sneezing, you name it. She has this type of disease that made her sick. It could be the flu or the bubonic plague. (Duke sees Katie loudly throwing up into her puke bucket once more.) Duke: Ooh. Poor Katie, she really is sick. Max: See? I told you so. I'm just glad you're not sick. (grins) Duke: (smiles) Well, I guess you could say I'm a true survivor. (winks) Max: (chuckles slightly) Heh. (Fade to black) Act II (Fade to Gidget on the couch, flipping through several channels on the TV, looking for a good soap opera.) Gidget: (sighs) Man, being sick on Christmas Eve is a lot more boring than it is agonizing... (Gidget continues to flip through channels until she comes across Days of Our Lives.) Gidget: Huh? What's this? Narrator (on TV): Like sands through the hourglass, so are the Days of Our Lives. Gidget: (intrigued) Ooh! This looks interesting! (Insert dialogue from Days of Our Lives) (Suddenly, Gidget hears a clang from the vent shaft. She looks up and sees Norman opening the shaft and dropping in her direction.) Gidget: Norman? Norman: (gets up) Hey, Gidget. (walks up to Gidget) Just heard you were watching Days of Our Lives. Can I join? Gidget: Well... okay. Christmas is a time for unity, after all. Just don't puke on me, alright? Norman: (settles up next to Gidget) Aww, thanks! You're ever so kind! (2 minutes later...) More coming soon! Act III Coming soon! NBC promo (Fade to aerial shots of New York during winter) Announcer: It's the Christmas season in the Big Apple! (Cut to footage of Chloe laying on the floor in her apartment, Norman and his owner resting in their bedroom, Mel and Buddy laying on their backs in their apartment, and Max and Gidget talking to each other during the announcer's voice-over) Announcer: And flu season has arrived! Max: Woah, Gidget! You don't look so good! Gidget: I'm not feeling too good either. I feel like I'm gonna toss a sidewalk pizz— (gags) Note to self: now is NOT a good time to mention food! Max: Aw, you poor thing! Hope you feel better soon! Gidget: Thanks. Max and Gidget: (footage spliced together) Merry Christmas. Announcer: Don't miss the brand-new holiday special that'll bring the whole family — and its pets together. (Transition to Norman's owner leaning over to throw up as Norman watches on) Norman: (gives off a small chuckle) Two of a kind. (Cut to stock footage of the sky during winter) Text: THE PET FLU TUESDAY, DEC 12 4:00/3:00c Announcer: Catch an all-new episode of Max & Duke! Tuesday, December 12th at 4:00/3:00c... (Flash transition to the NBC logo) Announcer: ...only on NBC. Category:Transcripts Category:Max & Duke Category:NicThic Wiki